In measuring flow velocity and flow rate of a vapor, for example, steam, so-called film flow can occur, in the case of which liquid deposits on the measuring tube wall and forms there a peripherally distributed, liquid film. This liquid film, respectively this wall flow, represents a disturbance of the flow measurement, respectively is not registered in the measurement.